Pokemon Adventures: Sun Saga
by Roggamer22
Summary: The Hoenn region, the sun doesn't rise for some strange reason. An Espeon and her trainer have to go find out why. Told in Espeon's POV.
1. Chapter 1

****

Alright!! New Fic time!! This I promess will be good!! Look out for its counter part: "Pokemon Adventures: The moon Saga"

**Human speech is "insert text here"**

**Poke speech is -_insert text here_-**

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN POKEMON - He says in an bad accent-**

* * *

_Pokemon Adventures:_

_The Sun Saga_

_Chapter 1: The endless night_

_-Hoenn, Lilycove, 5:32-_

**-ESPEON'S POV-**

The night was ending, my trainer and me on the roof of her house looking out at the sky, the 2 of us always loved to look at the sunset. But something didn't feel right, I couldn't tell what it was. My trainer smiled at me and pet me, she understood my emotions, a bond we shared since I was born, "Are you okay Espeon?", I gave her a nod, she knew I was lying, but gave a smile and nodded back. "The sun will rise any minute... It's always a beautiful sight isn't it?"

I nodded and we watched, it was atleast 20 minutes later, I learned how to tell time from my trainer, and nothing changed, by now the sun would have atleast come up a little. -_What's going on?_-

We waited for a few more minutes, or what I thought was minutes, their was no change in the sky, and no sign of the sun coming up. My trainer looked at her watch, she was suprised by the time. "Espeon!! check the time... It's already 7 am!!"

Now I knew why she was suprised, the sun didn't rise, and their was no sign of the sun even coming up. _-It's already 7!? How is that possible? The sun isn't up...-_

We just sat there, looking up at the sky and at each other.

* * *

-Lilycove, 15:27-

It's been past noon, and the sun hasn't come up. Something had to be done, greatfully, my trainer thought the same and spent the whole day getting ready to leave. I could sense that this would be a hard adventure. "Are you ready Espeon? We're going on an adventure so be prepared... Okay?"

I nodded, -_If you're ready we can leave...-_

The 2 of us nodded and she continued to pack food for the 2 of us.

We were set by 7 pm and left on the path to Fortree.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Sorry this was short, but this is only the prologue! Smiley smiley!!**

**Bye Bye!**

**Yeah I'm trying to be cute!! What about it?? But seriously did it work...? Boo if it didn't cause I'm gonna keep ending the chapters like this for the rest of this story!!**

**Now this time Bye Bye!!**

**Review**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	2. The First Battle of the Day!

****

ALRIGHT!! I'm out of school finally!! More time to write/type.

**Human speech is "insert text here"**

**Poke speech is -_insert text here_-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, and I'm glad I don't own the anime!!**

* * *

_Pokemon Adventures:_

_The Sun Saga_

_Chapter 2: First battle of the day!_

The day after me and my trainer left we were going to Fortree, last time I went past that place was when I was still an Eevee, me and my trainer went on our journey, she was a coordinator, we were close to winning also. Now I'm just changing the subject aren't I? Anyway so you can tell what I'm saying right, it was long since I left the ciy of Lilycove! -_This brings back alot of memories-_

Of course nobody could hear me, I always hated being inside a pokeball, it was as if I was floating in some dark space, nothing to do or anything, if my brother were here he would probably rather kill himself then be in one of these. Anyway I've been getting off topic alot so let's just get to the story.

I was in my Pokeball, not sure where we were, if you didn't know until now, the red part of the pokeball is see through, atleast from the inside. From what I could see, we were getting close to a river. I was tired, the sun still down even though by now it would be 4 p.m., The moon glowed unusually bright, it was the only light that could guide us, I couldn't tell if we were lost.

Suddenly we stopped for some reason, I looked at what was happening, a group of Mightyena, about 3, stopped us. I was called out, I was wondering what these guys were doing at a time of emergency like this, why would they attack without warning especially if a crisis was happening all across Hoenn.

_-You 3 mind getting out of the way? We're kinda busy...-_ No response, guess they weren't in the mood to talk. They attacked, one tried to bite, another tried to tackle, now why would they use tackle? Bite is a good idea since it's a dark type but tackle? No brains apperantly. I used Psycic and sent them straight through a tree, a little harsh but, come on, we were in a hurry. I was completely suprised when the 3rd actually tried a take down and hit me, hard. I stood up,_ -Okay... I didn't see that coming...-_ I was mad so I just used a confusion and defeated him easily, for those of you who are too idiotic to actually read what Take Down does, 25 of the damage done to the victim goes straight back to you.

_-Really that was just a bit too easy...-_ I said, I sighed, and my trainer came to congratulate me. Now I know what some of you are wondering, she didn't call out any attacks, well thats because, I'll tell you now, I HATE TO BE TOLD WHAT TO DO!!, a thing that both me and my brother share. So unless it's an official battle I would never listen to my trainers attack commands. I was called back into my Pokeball and my trainer kept walking, from my pokeball I looked at where the fainted Mightyena group should have been, but they were all gone. _-Weird...-_

It was quiet, the fatigue set in and I finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Okay!! Sorry I took so long but here it is!! I PROMISE I won't take this long on the next chapter**

**Review**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	3. Weather Fiasco

****

Thought I would get an early start!! Believe me this is one story I intend to finish!!

I'm planning a sequel! Oops... I wasn't supposed to say that...

**Human speech is "insert text here"**

**Poke speech is -_insert text here_-**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon, and I'm glad I don't own the anime!!**

* * *

_Pokemon Adventures:_

_The Sun Saga_

_Chapter 3: Weather Fiasco_

**-Espeons POV-**

_-Fortree City entrance, 21:44-_

We arrived at Fortree, I was still sleeping but I was woken up when my trainer called me out. -_...What time is it?_- I looked ahead, Fortree was... in one word, Dark, very dark. _-What happened here?-_ It was too dark to see anything, even the houses in the trees. The only light coming from the Pokemon center at the other side. _-Probably because of the endless night thing...-_

We went through Fortree and stopped at the center. I was put in my pokeball and healed by that strange machine. We decided to stop and rest for a bit.

_-The next day/night-_

I woke up in my little prison that's supposed to be a home, and my trainer let me out as we were leaving fortree. next we would pass that stupid weather institute... I'm sorry but I really hate that place, conviniently theirs alot of bad weather around it, and those castforms are a bunch of jerks!! I was glad they decided to hand my trainer the only NICE castform. They called it useless, yeah right that 'useless' little guy was a good addition to the team. We arrived at the weather institute and suprise, bad weather. That wasn't the only thing, the place looked abandoned, literally, it was darker then Foretree. Now guess what we did next, anyone would leave at the sight of this, but we ended up going in.

We walked in, definately abandoned, we turned on the light and we were suprised, those castform jerks attacked us. Thankfully they were way too weak to put up a fight, 5 against 1 and they still lost. We moved on to the next room, 3 more, tackle, tackle, confusion, knockout. Suprise! 8 of them came up now, great, I used a confusion to knock down a few, then I used return, out of that only 2 of them still stood. I used a tackle to knock them down. _-Are these guys breeding in here or what!?-_ We climbed up the stairs, about 20 or so were inside the place, _-Apperantly so...-_

I used confusion on the first 3, and through them against another 4, 7 down. I slammed into another 2, 9 down. Psycic on one, _-I gained a 1up-_ Same thing over again. _- Make that 2-_

Now heres where it got exciting, That last psycic went farther then it should have and I accidently broke an entire wall. _-I'm thinking this place is gonna stay abandoned...-_ The entire building was shaking now. -_I think it's time to turn back_- And so we did, we ran out of the place and, personally to my enjoyment, the entire institution fell apart. All the castform survived and ran, or floated, away.

If we went through all this trouble to get through Fortree, I can't wait to see how this'll get worse.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**Alright so I am done with this chapter!! Sooner then I expected!! But now I gotta do the Moon saga before I post this one!!**

**Hopefully it'll be easier!! And can somebody please... PLEASE review...? I'm serious!!**

**Why is it that every fanfic I do, only ONE stinking person actually reviews?**

**REVIEW!!**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


	4. The Hoenn Fool

**Okay chapter 4... 4 4 4 4 4... what should I say?**

**This chapter introduces one of the many characters I intend to use later on, Her name is Ciel (Pronounced Seel, no not the pokemon), and her reputation isn't at all good. You'll understand soon enough!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon but I do own the OC's...**

* * *

_Pokemon Adventures:_

_The Sun Saga_

_Chapter 4: The Hoenn Fool_

_Route 119-118_

This part of my adventure is one I'll never forget, it was the day that I met a pokemon who might have been one of the weirdest psycic type I've ever fought with.

Me and my trainer walked along the the grassy area that seperates Routes 119 and 118. I was out of my pokeball and was traveling through the tall grass. The grass reached a little above my trainer, so we had to stay close so we wouldn't get lost. Shamefully it didn't work, about 5 minutes later I couldn't hear my trainer's footsteps anymore. "Great... What do I do now...? Guess I should walk around some more and hope for the best."

I walked through the grass as best as I could, since I couldn't see anything thriuh the grass. Suddenly I heard a noise come from a little bit ahead of me. I ran straight to the sound, I was so suprised that I managed to get out of the grass and into a small clearing that I kept running, and ended up headbutting into a Pokemon. I fell straight to the floor. "Ouch..." I mumbled to myself.

"Ow!! What was that for!?" The Pokemon I crashed into said, I looked at the Pokemon, it was a Kirlia, very rare to find a wild one. I was silent. "You can't talk or what...?"

"Oh... Yes I can talk... Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I got back on my 4 paws. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ciel... And next time you get lost shouldn't you just stay in that spot and wait?"

"No I think that's in caves..." I said calmly, I had no time to talk to this Ciel, whoever she is.

"Oh..." The Kirlia put on a thinking face. "Head to the river?"

"1. That's in forests, 2. Their aren't any rivers near here..." I said impatiently, this girl was wasting my time.

She crossed her arms, obviously seeing I was getting bored talking to her. "Well I'm only trying to help!!"

"I can see that... But your not doing a good job..." I noticed that I said a very rude thing to her, she took the sentence to heart. "Idiot..." if I had hands I would have hit myself in the head. Why did I say that?

"Your calling me an Idiot when I'm trying to help you!! Fine!!"

"Umm... I didn't mean it..." If she went crazy over just one word I'm guessing this isn't the first time.

"I'm not an Idiot!!" She used Psycic to throw me back into the tall grass.

"Okay... That hurt..." I jumped back into the clearing and tackled her, she went started spinning around, but managed to stay standing. Dang, I forgot how good Kirlia were at balance, which is kind of obvious since they spend most of their time on the tip of their toes. She prepared another psycic but I stopped her with confusion, this time she really did fall, but now she just layed there.

"Your gonna pay for that!!" A moment of silence, "As soon as I can stand up again..."

I looked at Ciel who was just laying on the ground. "Your a weird Kirlia..."

"Yeah... I know..." Ciel sighed, "What can I say, I'm different!!" She said happily. "Everyone in my old home said I'm special, but for some reason they said it so negatively... They all ignored me... So I left!!"

"They ignored you? That's weird..." I said sarcastically "You look like the type of pokemon that has a lot to say..."

"Yep!!" she rolled over and was now laying on her stomach. "So your a trainers pokemon? Hang out with the humans?"

I nodded, "Yeah... why?" I looked at her confused.

She smiled, "I've always wondered, you know those things the humans call an abacus?"

"Yeah those things they used to use to do math..."

"Do they taste any good!? They look weird..."

I just stayed silent, "Are you serious...?" She nodded, I just stayed silent and stared at her, while she looked at me with a smile and waited for an answer to her weird question.

* * *

**-End of Chapter-**

**I always thought every good story has an idiot or 2 in it...**

**REVIEW!!**

**V  
V  
V  
V**


End file.
